Angel's DBZ adventures
by AngelPan05
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old girl named Angel falls into the world of Dragon Ball Z? Well... Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone... This is a story I am writing but it has a little bit of a twist! What happens when me... Kirby (AKA Angel) Falls into the wonderfull world of Dragon ball z? Can they handle it? Better yet... Can she handle it! Well... Read and find out!   
  
  
A/N: Ok Now we all know the drill... I do not own Dragon Ball Z and all that junk... And we all know that if I did I wouldn't be writing this.. and also... I would have more then $2.00 in change... So leave me alone!   
  
  
  
"Angel! Hury! We need you on stage!" Angel's manager ran into her dressing room to find Angel doing some of her home work.  
  
"One sec... Lemme finish this..." Angel said a little bit pissed that her manager (let's say his name is Mark....) was bugging her while she was busy doing home work.  
  
"NO! Now Angel!" Mark yelled at the poor 15 year old girl.  
  
"GRR! Man you people sure know how to piss a girl off!" Angel yelled at Mark.  
  
"It's not us! It's your fans! Now get on stage!" Angel ran out of the room and to the stage.  
  
After Angel sang about lets say 12 songs she walked off the stage and back to her dressing room. "NOW!!! Can I please finsh my home work and study for my fricking test!?!?" She yelled seeming anything but happy.  
  
"Fine! See you in 2 weeks, and you better get a good grade on that test... Or i'll be pissed!" Mark yelled at Angel as she packed her stuff up and left to go to the hotel to get the rest of her stuff to go home.  
  
'Yes! Finaly! I get to go home! Have some time to be normal! Go to school! Blah blah blah! Hmmm... I wounder... Should I call mom or wait til I get home and suprize her? Oh hell! I'll wait til I get home!' Angel thought as she ran around her room repacking the rest of her bags and watching the t.v that was in the room.  
  
'Ok Angel let's get out of here... I wanna go home...' Angel thought. 'hmmm... I wounder what that was?' Angel thought as she heard somthing coming from what she thought was the closet. 'What the?!?! What is this?' Angel asked her self right before she blacked out.   



	2. Meeting new people

  
OK you guys know the drill... I own nothing in this story but myself... And I don't even own that! so... Don't go after me for my fricking money... Remeber I only have $2.00 in change!  
  
  
'Where am I? Why does this place look fimilar?' Angel asked her self. 'This seems so weird... WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!' Angel looked around hoping to find some one. Her eyes landed on a young looking lady with blue hair. 'How weird!?!? Blue hair? Whoa...' Angel thought to her slef.   
  
"Miss... Could you please tell me where I am?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why hello there... Yes... You are in my lab..." The blue haired woman said.  
  
"Where may that be?" Angel asked sitting up.  
  
"Capsule Corp..." she answered with a smile.  
  
"Never heard of it..." Angel said, "wait... Did you say Capsule Corp?"   
  
"Yeah... Why?" the woman asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
'Whoa... I know where I am now... But how can I be here? Whoa...' Angel look just about as confused as the woman did.  
  
"Hey whats your name?" the woman asked.  
  
"May name is Angel... What is yours?" Angel asked the woman knowing full well who it was but didn't want to believe what was happening to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Angel... My name is Bulma." She said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Bulma." Angel said and returned Bulma's smile.  
  
"Say... Wanna meet some of my friends?" Bulma asked, "I mean I'm sure they'd be pleased to meet you!"   
  
"Sure... I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Angel said as Bulma led her out of the room. 


	3. Chichi, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta... M...

  
As I have said before I own nothing in this story! SO just read and enjoy it then be a sweetie and review it... *not saying you have to but how many times a day do you find some one begging you to review?*  
Anywho...   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Bulma took Angel into another room where there were 5 people. "Ok Angel... This is Chichi, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta..." Bulma said pointing to the 5 people as they said their name's.   
  
"Hello!" Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Angel!" Gohan said with a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah... Nice to meet you..." Trunks said.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you!" Angel said with an even bigger smile then before.  
  
"Umm... Angel... Uhh... Did... You... Know... You... Have... A... Tail...?" Chichi asked.  
  
"What the hell! No! That should not be there! What is going on! This is not right..." Angel was now going off the wall.  
  
"Angel! Watch your mouth!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Oops... My bad! Well... You would have said the same thing too... If you had the day I have had today..." Angel said.  
  
"Where did you come from anyways? Howd you get here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah... HOW did you get HERE?" Vegeta asked in a cocky voice.  
  
"I don't know! The last thing I remeber I was on stage singing to a big group of people... Then I went back to my hotel room... I heard somthing from the closet and I went to see what it was... The next thing I know... I am here..." Angel said.  
  
"Whatever brat..." Vegeta said then left the room.  
  
"I don't even know if I can leave this place... I just wanted to go home and go back to school... My manger was working me to hard... I mean come on I was sitting in my dressing room before the show and in he comes... I was almost done with some of my home work and he yells at me to get on stage... I tell him to wait and he gets all pissed off at me... I only had a two week break... He only gives me two weeks a month to let me go home spend some time with my family and go to school! How right is that?!?!" Angel was in tears.  
  
" Whoa... You sure haven't had a good day..." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah... And now I have a frickin TAIL! What the hell! Can some one just kill me now?" Angel yelled in anger.   
  
"Hey now... Remeber little kid in the room here..." Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"GRRRR!!! I'm gonna go for a fricking walk... I'll be back..." and with that Angel ran out the door.  



	4. Angel And Trunks talk

  
  
I own nothing in this story... Come on I don't even own my self! (it's an inside thing... don't mind me...) ANYWAYS... R&R and enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Maybe some one should go with her..." Trunks said getting up.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe you can talk to her..." Bulma said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I'll be back..." Trunks said shutting the door behind him on his way out.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel asked when she heard the door shut behind some one.  
  
"Angel...What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well... It's just... I wanted to go home... Spend some time with my family... Go to school... Ace this exam I had in math... And just be normal... If only for a few days..." Angel said looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah... I bet!" Trunks said.  
  
"But... You have no idea what it's like to have every one in the world looking up to you... It's so stressful... Did you know that in 4 months I have only seen my family for maybe 10 days?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why's that Angel?" Trunks asked looking at Angel who had been in tears the whole conversation.  
  
"Because every time I got my two frickin weeks off my manager would always call me back...Because he has more shows he wants me to do... I was almost gonna give up... But I can't do that to my fans..."   
  
"But if you need to take some time off... I'm sure they'd understand... I mean... You'd think they'd want you to be happy..." Trunks said.  
  
"The only thing is... I won't even be able to leave now... and WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS TAIL!" she yelled in a very pissed voice.  
  
"I don't no... I'm still trying to understand how you got here!" he said looking at the tail.  
  
"Well... I guess Iwe better go back inside now?" She said as she got up and walked to the door with Trunks right be hind her. 


	5. Angel meets 2 more new people

  
I own nothing in this story... Not even my self... and that $2.00 was spent.... :c(~ so... Don't sue... But if you feel the need to sue anyone... You can sue my "Father" for being a big jerk off!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Sorry about that... I just needed some air..." Angel said as she walked in.  
  
"Hey... It's all right!" Bulma said as Angel sat down next to what looked like a smaller version of Trunks. "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh... That's Chibi Trunks... And that over there is Chibi Goten..." Chichi answered the question.  
  
"Awe! They're so cute!" Angel said while looking at them.   
  
"Who is she?" Asked Chibi Goten looking at Angel.  
  
"My name is Angel!" Angel replied with a kind smile.  
  
"Oh right... I knew that..." Chibi Goten smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Anywho... Where exactly am I staying?" Angel asked not really having anywhere to stay.  
  
"You can stay with us... Can't she mama?" Chibi Goten asked.  
  
"I guess she could... What do you think?" She turned and looked at Goku.  
  
"That's fine with me! I don't see and harm in it..." Goku said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Yes... You can stay with us Angel." Chichi said.  
  
"YAY!!! Angel gets too stay with us!" Angel smiled at Chibi Goten's remark.  
  
"Well... I think we should get going... We need to get Angel settled in... See ya tomorrow Bulma!" Chichi said as we all got up to leave.  
  
"Bye everyone! Nice meeting you all!" Angel said as she walked out the door.  
  
  
A/N: Ok... I just had to add Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks because I have a thing with chibis their so cute! And I messed things up... Or so I think... I don't really know too much about what happens after all da stuff with cell... So... Just like go with me here...  
  
  
2nd A/N: I brought Trunks back from his time line as well! : P well that's all from me for right now!  
  
  
3rd A/N: Ok so I lied... Anywho I will get more into my char. next chapter... Now I'm done!  



End file.
